When The Lights Go Out
by PlayTheGame
Summary: "I know I trust you. I love the way you handle yourself in situations like that you're so, strong and sexy and you just take control. I love you." July 14th 2014. Triple H. Stephanie McMahon. THAT kiss...and what obviously happened after of course. Smut-tastic one shot based on The Authority's return to Monday Night Raw.


**A/N - Yeah...ummmm...somebody had to write about that RIDICULOUSLY HOT FUCKING MAKEOUT SESSION on Raw this past week and well, I took one for the team, for the fandom guys. So here it is, a 100% factual story about what happened on Raw. This is pretty much sex from start to finish so yeah, you've been warned. Enjoy...**

* * *

"_Hey"_

"_I know I trust you. I love the way you handle yourself in situations like that you're so, strong and sexy and you just take control. I love you."_

In the back of her foggy mind Stephanie heard the producer yell 'cut' but she ignored him completely and continued kissing her husband until both of them were forced to break apart for air. His eyes were sparkling at her in playful amusement. As she held his gaze she noticed the faint flicker of something darker there and it brought a seductive smile to her face. His expression was inviting, daring even. Who was she to refuse his offer? "Get out," she called over his shoulder to the three other people in the room without breaking their scorching eye contact for a second.

"Uhhhhh," the cameraman muttered in confusion and slight embarrassment.

"_Get. Out_," Stephanie repeated, enunciating every syllable to reinforce her request. "And take that camera with you." There was no way anybody was getting a peep show, not with what she had in mind right now. The door clicked shut after the two producers and cameraman left. They were alone and with that same smirk on her face, Stephanie wound her fingers into the grey silk of her husband's tie once more and tugged him slowly towards the wall next to the door. She kept walking until her back made contact with the cool concrete and tugged him right into her, ensuring his body was pressed tightly against hers. He reached his left hand out and grasped her thigh right at the same time that she kicked it out to wrap around his waist. His right hand flicked the lock before cupping her face and catching her lips in another sordid kiss. Stephanie didn't fight the moan that wanted to break free this time, letting it flow into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even further into her. It never did take much but she needed him so badly that she was fully prepared to let it happen in their locker room rather than wait to get back to the hotel. The fact that he was just as eager, just as reckless, made the heat between her legs throb. After 10 years of marriage and they could still act like they did back when it all first began for them; sneaking around locker rooms and trying to steal precious moments together without getting caught. This time she didn't give a damn who knew what they were doing in here. Hell they probably already did given the fact she had completely lost control of her emotions and rammed her tongue down her husband's throat on live TV. That didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the feel of his fingers biting into her ass as he held her leg in position. It allowed him to grind into her and she wantonly pushed her hips back against him, desperate to feel what was hidden under his slacks in the flesh.

"Mmmmm," Paul moaned into her neck. He sucked harshly on that one little spot just next to her collarbone that he knew drove her crazy before kissing his way up to her ear. "You sure you want to do this here?"

Stephanie barely heard him. He knew exactly where to touch to make her lose any semblance of normality. A deep and sudden pang of longing ripped through her stomach. Slender fingers reached between their bodies and rubbed against the black material of his slacks. She grasped the object of her desire and cupped it in her hand, loving the feel of his immediate response to her touch.

"You're not even listening to me."

"I don't want to _listen_ to you," Stephanie breathed into his ear right before she lightly bit down on his lobe. He smelled incredible as always and the sensation of him growing hard in her hand was something that never failed to make her drunk with lust.

Paul let her continue rubbing him through his slacks and even opened the top button, encouraging her to dig deeper. He didn't give a fuck that they were shooting the show any more. It was the last thing on his mind as he went back to the sweet spot on her neck and mumbled into her skin. "I want to listen to _you_, calling my name when I fuck you against this wall."

Her response was to grab his face and kiss him with all the burning desire coursing through her veins. Paul wasn't one for dirty talk but she'd be damned if he wasn't the smoothest man she'd ever met. He was sexy without trying and his blatant admission made her wet in an instant. Stephanie sighed into his mouth and once again reached between them to pull the zipper of his pants down. In no time she had his thick length in her hand and was stroking her thumb around the tip. He wasn't even fully hard yet and her fingers were stretched. Her husband was more than a handful and she loved it.

Paul removed himself from her lips and peeled off his suit jacket, dropping it to the floor without an ounce of care. Her feather light touch was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to watch her descend to her knees and replace her fingers with her mouth but even in the haze he was under, he still knew that this had to be quick or someone would no doubt come knocking on the door needing one of them for something. Given how badly he needed her right now that simply wasn't an option. When her hand started steadily pumping up and down, it was all he needed. He grabbed the yellow green material of her dress and yanked it up, bunching it around her waist and quickly pushing her black thong down her endless legs. It got stuck at her knees but she kicked it off, just as eager as he was. For a moment he debated whether to push his fingers into her for a little warm up but decided against it. He wanted his now throbbing length to be the first and only thing she felt slipping inside her.

Stephanie bit her own lip as he pushed her hands away and hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped both legs around his waist and watched his face intently as he took himself by the hand and slowly rubbed her slippery folds from top to bottom. His eyes slid shut when he pushed inside. Stephanie swallowed the lump that gathered in her throat as she watched him. Paul kept his eyes closed and relished in the moment like he always did. There was no better feeling in the world. And then he tilted his hips and pushed further until he filled her completely. His eyes, now almost shining amber like fire, snapped open. Stephanie grabbed his face and eagerly opened her mouth to him when he crashed his lips down upon hers but the kiss was short lived. She pulled back and let out a heavy sigh as he withdrew and thrust forward again. In the beginning his thrusts were slow and deliberate. He wanted her to feel every inch of him slipping into her over and over again. Simultaneously their pace quickened as an urgent need kicked in on both ends.

"God," Stephanie cried out, pushing her hips off the wall and into each powerful thrust. Her mouth was dry, her skin on fire and her core, molten as their pace quickened again. Her husband's massive hands splayed across her ass and dug into the skin, gripping her, holding her in position so he could pump into her harder. A low growl escaped from his lips and it made her moan in response. The sound of him, the smell of him, the feel of him. All of it was building in the pit of her stomach and she knew that it wouldn't be too long before he tipped her over the edge. The pleasure was almost delirious so when it came to a sudden stop her eyes grew wide in confusion for only a second before she found herself facing the wall, her breasts heaving against the dirty off white bricks. The whole thing took only a few seconds before he was thrusting into her from behind.

"Fuck, Steph," he murmured into her hair when he felt her walls clamp down around him. Paul flicked his eyes down and almost came right then and there at the sight of himself buried to the hilt inside her. He let out a lengthy growl and twisted his fingers into her silky chestnut strands. With enough force he withdrew from her powerful grip and pushed forward harshly, loving the way her hips pushed back at him so wantonly. In no time their skin was slapping together, echoing around the room and mixing with their heavy breaths.

She was about to ask that he take her harder but the words got caught in her throat when he slammed so forcefully it shook her to the core. He felt so incredible and she simply couldn't have him close enough. She blindly reached her hand back and managed to grab his tie, yanking it over her shoulder and using it to pull him down to her for a sloppy kiss. Not that she cared. She couldn't have his tongue any further down her throat but not for lack of trying. The feeling of her mouth dueling with his was one of her favourite sensations, especially like this. His kiss was intoxicating and when he was forced to break away for air, she kept a tight grip on his tie, wrapping it around her fist and keeping his face close. Their cheeks were resting together and Stephanie let out a fierce moan when he pushed deep enough to rub against her spot.

The sudden jerk of her hips let him know that he had her. Paul snarled and tilted her head, pumping into her almost viciously. The loud slap of her ass against his pelvis was music to his ears but nothing could touch the ecstasy of taking her like this. Sometimes she wanted it slow and passionate. Other times it was necessary to have it like this; quick, rough, almost sordid. He was more than willing to oblige and fulfill her wishes. A man's duty was to satisfy his wife and Paul took no greater honour than keeping his woman happy. From her ragged moans and deathlike grip on his tie he knew she was well on her way to being one very happy woman. He could also feel it building within himself and the urge to find release was getting too strong to ignore.

Paul let go of her hair and grabbed her free hand, slamming it against the wall. His fingers slid through hers as he gripped it tight. His other hand took hold of her hip and aided her movements as he started to push into her relentlessly. He could tell she wanted it. And she did. Stephanie completely lost herself, her body moving of its volition, connecting with her husband's as they moved as one. The prickles of his beard scratched her neck and mixed with the soft caress of his lips. She craved release and was desperate to feel his lips on hers. She turned her head and they locked eyes. His deep stare set her off and she kissed him with all she had for as long as she could before her legs gave way. The climax was thunderous, completely overtaking her body and spreading like wildfire. She faintly made out his low growl, heavily moaned into her neck, as he moved his hand from her hip to her waist and pulled her even tighter against him. Straight off the back of her first release a second orgasm rocked through her. Stephanie was unable to control it as wave after powerful wave rippled through her.

"Fuck," was all he could muster. Her body was shuddering, her walls were tight and vibrating around him while her skin was hot against his own. She surrounded him completely and he willingly lost himself. His hips surged forward until he exploded into her with a guttural groan.

"Baby," Stephanie sighed and pressed herself fully into him when his arm tightened around her. Their fingers were locked together against the wall and his tie was almost pulled loose. She still didn't let go and used it to keep him right where he was, riding out the wave as they both slowly came down from the highest of highs. His lips were on hers in a second as he kissed her lazily but with all the passion of their previous encounter and most definitely with the promise of something more. Stephanie had the distinct feeling that her husband wasn't done with her for the evening. He broke their kiss just long enough to mutter lowly, "I love you, you know that?" before his lips were on hers once again and he was kissing her deeply.

They eventually broke apart and Paul nuzzled her neck, suddenly wishing they were anywhere but here. The fact that they had to go finish the rest of the damn show was annoying when all he wanted to do was be with her for the rest of the night. Reluctantly he slipped from her and pressed a final kiss behind her ear.

Stephanie took a moment to compose herself then tugged her dress back into position. She turned around with a more than satisfied smirk on her face to find him buttoning his pants. With a sly smile she reached up to fix the absolute mess his collar and tie were in no thanks to her. "I hate that I have to fly out tonight." Now that she could think straight, it suddenly hit her that she was flying home after the show. But her husband's simple reply was enough to make her at least question that plan.

"Don't."

"Paul…" she trailed off, unsure of him and his request.

His eyes watched with interest as she went about straightening and then fixing his tie back into a perfect knot. She kept hold of it, lightly this time, and caught his gaze. "My parents have the kids, Steph. We're only in Richmond. A flight home isn't all that long." Paul palmed her waist then dropped his hands to the small of her back. "I'm not quite finished with you yet."

Stephanie grinned and returned his cheeky smirk. She had mind reading abilities it seemed although when it came to this man she knew him better than she knew herself. "Maybe…"

"Maybe…" he repeated, grin still in place.

"But first I think one of us needs to make an appearance before somebody comes looking."

"Unfortunately, yes." Paul sighed. His fingers played with a loose strand of hair for a brief moment. But she was right. They were in the middle of a show. He pecked her quickly, dusted off his jacket and held the door open. "Come on then."

She gave herself one final pat down and on her way out casually threw over her shoulder, "And just so you know, I like the way you _handle_ me too." His loud snort of amusement followed her out the door.


End file.
